One Ordinary Cat
by Shikaido Yuki
Summary: I've always been an extraordinary living thing. I can turn into a cat. I'm the God of Flash. But there was one day when I was only a one ordinary cat... Oneshot. Yoruichi's POV. Pls R&R!


**Author's Note:**

This is a Yoruichi one-shot fic. Gee, I love her so much! She's so adorable... as a woman and as the cute black cat. Hehe. Beware of spoiler. Go on if you have read the eighteenth book. Please review after reading and thank you!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any BLEACH character(s) or anything related to it. However, unknown character(s) to the story belongs to me.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**One Ordinary Cat**

_by: Shikaido Yuki_

Ever ask about my life as a cat?

Never, I assume.

Well, I did have a couple of days as an ordinary cat. A very, very ordinary cat, with an ordinary master.

Didn't last long, but enough to make me remember it forever.

What?

You want to know?

Very well.

It happened like this...

**XOX**

"Kawaii!" (kawaii is a Japanese word for 'cute') squealed a childish voice near me.

God, go away. I'm tired, can't you see?

"Why are you all alone out here, Kitty? Where's you master?" he paused. He must be staring at my neck. "You don't have one, do you? Oh, poor kitty..."

I couldn't believe that someone would actually call me 'kitty'. What a disgusting word! I finally opened my eyes. In front of me, stood a young boy, about seven years old, staring at me with a grocery bag in his little hands.

Three words:

He. Was. Cute.

Those big, innocent hazel eyes, and his very adolescent smile... They were pure charisma.

But, you see, I was too lazy to have any business with him.

And so, I closed my eyes, planning on sleeping again.

However, our little boy here apparently didn't agree with my action. He flung out his little arm and stroked, patted me very gently on the head.

I ignored him.

It was around noon, and he stayed there, stroking and patting a black cat he just met (who happens to be a very extraordinary one) all along.

If he liked to do it, it was up to him.

But he could NOT do it all day, because it irritated me.

"SCRAM!" I shouted at him automatically, an act I regretted a second later.

What the hell was I thinking? More importantly, _what_ in the world was _he_ thinking? Oh goodie, he stopped, his eyes widened. Great! Perhaps he would run away, all scared and panting.

"Sugooiii!" (sugoi is a Japanese word for 'wow') he cheered, smiling wide. "You're a talking cat? Amazing!"

This wasn't good. What should I do? Should I just pretend it wasn't me? Should I talk to him?

The answer came quickly, thank God.

I meowed.

The boy's smile grew even wider, and before I knew it, I was in his arm, forcefully taken home by a seven year old boy.

Oh well. Uruhara wouldn't need me soon. I helped him move to his current place; that was why I was so tired.

"My name is Yuuki. I wonder what your name is..."

"You can call me Yoruichi, kiddo."

"So you really can talk!" he chuckled merrily.

Ah well, being nice once is fine by me.

Yuuki brought me to his house. It was pretty, yet not luxurious. Whoever decorated here, was smart and creative.

"Okaa-san, I'm home!" he sang, taking off his shoes. (Okaa-san is a Japanese word of 'mother')

No answer. That was weird.

"My Mum is very easy to get sick, that's why I'm taking care of her. She's upstairs, do you want to meet her?"

I would meet Yuuki's mother sooner or later, and it wasn't such a bad idea to introduce myself now.

"But don't tell her that I'm a talking cat, a' right?" I warned him.

"Haaii!" (Hai is a Japanese word for positive replay, has the same meaning as 'yes')

He knocked on the only door on the second floor. "Okaa-san? May I come in? I brought you a friend."

"Come in," said a very soft, elegant voice from inside. Only from the voice, I could tell that Yuuki's mother was beautiful inside-out.

Yuuki opened the slide door. Apparently, my guess was right. The woman in front of me was strikingly beautiful. She wasn't as sexy as Matsumoto Rangiku from the tenth division, but her eyes and her gesture were as elegant and as soft as Unohana Retsu's (the fourth general).

She was in her bed, sitting against the bed stand, looking at me and Yuuki. Her expression gentle.

"I brought you a cat, Okaa-san."

"She's so cute. May I have her for a moment?"

Yuuki put me on his mother's lap and she started to stroke me, pat me with the utmost tenderness and caring love. It had been so long since I experienced a moment like this.

The silence was peaceful, I was peaceful and relaxed. Oh, how a simple touch could do me like this.

"She's very calm, almost human-like..." Yuuki's mother murmured.

"Mm."

Pause.

"Her fur is so soft... she has been under a very good care."

"Mm."

"And she's tired..."

Damn that soothing voice. I couldn't stand it. My eyes... my hearing...

"And look, she's drifting to sleep..."

**XOX**

"Yoruichi-san... Wake up, Yoruichi-san..."

"Five more minutes, Uruhara..." I automatically replied.

That woke me up almost instantly. I talked! What if Yuuki's mother was there?

Luckily, my eyes met with hazel ones. Yuuki's mother's were grayish-blue. Perhaps she was a native; her hair was blonde.

"Good morning, Yuuki," I said casually, yawning.

"You slept for one full day! I guess you were _that_ tired, weren't you?"

"Yap. Aren't you going to go to school or something like that?"

"This is a Saturday. I don't have any classes on Saturdays. Why don't we go to the park and have fun?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Come on then, I'm ready."

He picked me up and put me into his backpack, my head outside. He then hoped on his bicycle and rode to the amusement park.

There, we really had fun. Not the abnormal, shinigami-related fun, but the ordinary fun humans nowadays did. I saw a couple of hollows, chased by a couple of shinigamis – and still ate my ice-cream nonchalantly.

That day, I was planning on being ordinary. Yes, as one ordinary cat with one ordinary boy as my temporary master.

Yuuki and I rode on the Ferris wheel, ate ice-creams, ran from here to there, etc. It was fun. Truthfully, I have never done something quite like it before. A trip to the human world means a job for me. The first time I came here, Ferris Wheel hadn't existed. It was a first time experience of having a holiday in the modern human world, and I enjoyed it. Perhaps I would do it again some other time.

"Was it fun?" he asked me. We were heading towards his house and I was once again, sitting in his backpack, head out.

"Yes, it was fun."

"Yoruichi-san... how come you can talk? Are you like the Swan Princess?"

"Swan Princess?" I repeated, baffled. Who's Swan Princess?

"You know, a fairytale where a beautiful princess was cursed into a swan by an evil wizard. Are you like her?"

I didn't understand what he was talking about, but I got the meaning. "No, kiddo. I learn."

"Can you teach me how to turn into a cat, then?"

I hesitated. "... I don't think so. You see... you have to die first and go to So – " I cleared my throat at my _almost _slipping tongue, "You have to die first and go to Heaven. There, you will learn how to change into a cat."

"So you have experienced death and gone to Heaven?"

"Something like that, yes."

"What's Heaven like? Is it beautiful? How does God look like?"

Yuuki was innocent and curious. His questions were innocent and exactly what I expected. I knew if I talk, he was going to ask this kind of question... but no matter how hard I tried to find the answer, I still couldn't. It wasn't my place either to tell him about Soul Society. That was the same as taking away his God away from him. I couldn't do that. Let Yuuki believe in God, as I did now.

Death has always been a mystery for people. It's because there is no one alive to tell. People who have experienced death can't go back to the human world and tell their story, can they? And not all people can see or communicate with shinigami. If they can, though, their statements will be considered crazy and unreal. It was very wise to let it be, let death be a never ending mystery for the livings. I myself haven't experienced death _and_ I live in 'Heaven'.

"I'm sorry... but I'm not allowed to tell you that," I finally answered.

"Why?"

"Because He will be angry."

"He? You mean God?"

"Mm."

I guessed it was enough. I didn't say it was God, nor did I say yes or anything about Soul Society. Pure lie and mischief, me. I knew it would be useful soon enough.

We didn't speak a word anymore until we reached his house. Yuuki parked his bicycle near the front door, and as usual, came into the house, taking off his shoes, saying "Okaa-san, I'm home!"

I wondered where his father was.

"Yuuki?" I called him.

"Yes?"

"Where's your father?"

His face saddened and somehow I knew what his answer was going to be.

"He passed away two years ago." He took a photo of three people; a younger Yuuki, his mother, and a man. "That's him. His name is Shibuya Rei," he pointed his index finger onto the man's face. "He was a social worker. Died on an accident. I was saved because I was sick and had to stay at home with a babysitter. My mother became disabled because of the accident, too."

"Hey, I'm sorry..."

"It's alright. Why don't you find some food or do something else while I go upstairs?"

"Of course," I whispered.

Yuuki left the picture on the table for me to see it more clearly.

I memorized the man's face, planning on looking for him in the Soul Society. He couldn't be a shinigami because he died a year ago... it would be a tough search.

_Knock. Knock._

A guest? Should I open the door? In this body, it would be impossible, but –

"Coming!" Yuuki shouted from upstairs, his steps loud and clear. He ran towards the front door and opened it slightly.

"May I help you, Sir?" he said.

"Yes. I'm looking for my cat," said a voice I knew really well.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but – "

"Yuuki!" I called, walking casually towards the front door. "He's a friend."

"Oo! Yoruichi! I knew you were here. We have to go, there's another package coming," said Uruhara with a wide smile.

I wanted to stay with Yuuki longer and got to know his family better, but it was a duty call. However, we were both from different worlds. I would leave sooner or later and he would forget me.

He looked at me and smiled. "Go."

"I'm sorry, kiddo," I said apologetically, stepping outside. "Duty calls. Say goodbye to your mother, too, okay? From me?"

"Of course. If you have time, visit me here, okay? Promise me."

"Sure, I promise."

"Oh and... what's your surname if you have one?"

"Shihouin. I'm Shihouin Yoruichi. If you want to see me or play around, you can go visit him," I nodded at Uruhara. "He's Uruhara Kisuke."

"Goodbye, then. We shall meet again," Yuuki said as he closed the door before him.

"Cute boy," Uruhara commented shortly as we walked side by side.

"He's the son of Shibuya Rei."

"Dead, I assume?"

"Yea."

"Planning on looking for him in the Soul Society?"

"Yea."

"I see."

We went back to Uruhara's new shop and neatened the place up.

That night, when I was about to sleep at the corner of Uruhara's bedroom, my thoughts drifted to Yuuki again, that innocent, adolescent boy.

And somehow, far-far away, I could hear him crying.

**XOX**

Thought it ended like that?

AS IF!

I wouldn't rent an author (her name is Shikaido Yuki, by the way) to tell my story to the world if my experience ended up that sad.

No.

After Ichigo saved Rukia from the jaw of Deathly Pair, after my combat with Soi Fong, I had a free time.

I thought, why don't look for Yuuki? It has only been twenty years, and I was sure he was still alive out there. Never saw him in Soul Society, you see.

So here it goes again. Hope you can bare with me.

**XOX**

I was in my human form, in the human world, going towards Yuuki's house on foot. I hoped he still lived there. Twenty years was a long time for a human being. He must be twenty-seven by now.

_Ting. Tong._

A lady with short black hair and slanted eyes opened the house number twenty-four.

"May I help you?" she said sweetly.

"Yes. I'm looking for Shibuya Yuuki." I paused. "Ah. Are you... by any chance, his wife?"

"Yes, I am. Who are you?"

Whoa, her tone wasn't friendly.

"I'm Shihouin Yoruichi, an old friend of Yuuki."

The woman was just about to slam the door in front of my face when a remarkably handsome man appeared from inside the house.

"Tomoko? Who's..." his voice trailed off when he saw me.

This situation wasn't very good. In front of me stood an old friend of mine and his wife. I am a pretty woman and the man before me was baffled; nervous was more like it.

It wasn't a surprise if the wife was jealous.

"Do you know this woman, Yuuki?" Tomoko (or whatever her name was) said dangerously, her smile was deadly.

Gosh, I didn't mean to ruin someone else's marriage... and then again, the man in front of me was indeed Yuuki. I knew those hazel eyes look familiar. Ha.

Yuuki was hesitant, however. "...I don't think I know her. What's your name?"

"Shihouin Yoruichi," I said clearly.

He gawked. "Yoruichi? I – Is that you? You look... (he glanced nervously at his wife) _very_ different! Tomoko, can you spare us some privacy, please? There's something I need to talk to her."

"Yuuki – " muttered Tomoko, her eyes glaring.

"I do NOT cheat on you, okay? Yoruichi is a childhood friend!"

It calmed her down a bit.

"Please?" pleaded Yuuki.

Oh, that pure charisma in use. First time seeing it and I was amazed.

"Fine, but I'm watching you."

"Just don't eavesdrop us," he grinned.

"Mou," Tomoko sighed and went inside. (Mou is a Japanese word for 'geez'.)

"Twenty years, isn't it?" he smiled rather nervously.

"Mm."

"Is this your real form? God, I didn't know it was you! I only remember you as the cute black cat, you know."

"I see. Well, I just wanted to stop by and keep my promise to you."

"Oh, please. Can we at least have a proper conversation?"

"Your wife – "

"She's strict, but she's okay. That's why I marry her, you know. So how have you been doing?"

"Busy," I replied truthfully. "And tired."

"Same here. But I'm happy. We just got here from out honeymoon. We were unpacking the suitcases when you belled."

"So you two are newlyweds?"

"Yep!" Yuuki's face showed pure happiness.

"What do you do now, then? Aside of being a good husband."

"A lawyer, but not very successful. I just started a few years, gaining trusts here and there... work thing."

Silence.

Partly it was because we didn't know what to talk about, and the rest was nervousness of not seeing each other for so long.

"I... I've met your father, Shibuya Rei. He is working for God in Heaven. He's a great angel, you see."

Okay, so I replaced government with God, Soul Society with Heaven, and shinigami with angel. Got it?

"Really? How is he?"

"Very happy. He said he will wait for you up there and he hopes you a long, lasting life."

"Thank you."

Silence once more.

"Well, I'd better get going. See you around, Yuuki," I bade goodbye.

"See you."

And with that, we went to two differently directions. He went into his house, his family; and I? I still had work to do.

I will never forget him, as he is the only person who took me in as one ordinary talking-cat.

You see, now that I look at him better, he isn't that ordinary. He is extraordinary.

As for me?

I'm just a one, ordinary cat.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**.Fin.**

Did a few minor changes here and there... like Yoruichi's surname. **Andy Wong Fey Hong**told me that it's Shihouin, not Shunshin. The BLEACH comics I bought aren't legal and the translations are awful... thank you for pointing that out. And I've only read until BLEACH 18th, so I didn't know so much... thanks again for letting me know!

Also thanks to **Brok3nRagd0ll**!

You guys are so kind to me! Thanks again!

(review replies have been sent on January 29, 2006)


End file.
